1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a loop vascular device and method to retrieve said device from the body of a patient.
2. Background Information
Physicians often place medical devices within the vasculature to treat conditions such as pulmonary embolism, thrombosis, and aneurysm formation. Such devices may contain closed loop portions. One advantage of such closed loops is that they may exert low force on the vessel walls. In addition, such looped portions contact the vessel walls and assist in device stabilization.
Over a period of time, device portions that contact the vessel wall may become endothelialized within the body vessel tissue. If the device is temporary, such endothelialization may make it difficult for the physician to remove these closed loop portions from the patient. There is a need for a closed loop device that is more easily retrieved after temporary placement; and a method to retrieve closed loop devices.